Bitten A story of the Bite of '87
by Emarye
Summary: Holly, a hospital freeloader, wasn't always like that. She was at age 8, the child bitten in the Bite of '87, and bitten by her own best friend: Freddy Fazbear. Disowned and fully healed, Holly and her friend hospital buddy Tyler take on the NIGHT SHIFT. WARNING: Swearing is to be expected, as is violence and such. Rated T currently Please, Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Bitten

_"I'm lost- Freddy? What are you- Mommy!" the child screamed, panicing when Freddy played an eerie version of the Toreador March._

I gasped and sat up in the hospital bed, my head aching so badly. So very, very, very bad my head hurt. I remembered my nightmare so clearly- so terrifying was it, Freddy biting, teeth, blood- wait, that can't be right. Why was I in a hospital? Where was Mommy?

The door creaked open and a nurse came bustling in, her kind wrinkled face beaming as she saw me up. My own hair was missing currently- my hair was a black color and was a short hairstyle with long bangs.

"Hello there sweetums, how are you today? Is your stitches bothering you?"

"N-n-no, I f-f-feel fine. W-w-what happened?" I stuttered, blinking as she opened the curtains to let in some light. The nurse looked sympathetically at me, her flyaway grey hair pulled into a braid.

"An animatronic bit you sweetie, at the pizzeria- remember? He managed to get you really good too, took off- never mind that, but your beautiful hair's gonna grow back and your mother promised you while you were sleeping that you would never have to go back there."

"What was the animatronics name, and what did he take off of me?" I asked, coughing and wheezing for a moment. My throat felt like it was on fire, and my eyes watered with tears.

"I think he was called 'Freddy' and he took off your frontal lobe on your brain- but you should be fine. Now rest, don't cry, and be happy that you are alive for your mother." The nurse prattled on, but I was too busy mulling over this realization.

Freddy bit me, and he was my bestest friend. Why did he bite me, what did I do?

**(Hey guys, sorry I started a new story, but I got inspired and decided to try uploading at least one of my story chapters each day- maybe I'll take turns, but our heroine is a 11 year old girl named Holly who was bitten by Freddy instead of Foxy or Mangle. This is purely fiction, I do not believe Freddy caused the bite of '87, but I can turn this into a story. As always, please leave a watch + review + favorite if you can! –Peace, Emarye.**


	2. Chapter 2- Routinely Leavings

Chapter Two: Routinely Leavings (8 years later)

(I will post the next chapter on Friday evening-afternoon, in my time. Unloved will be posted on Sunday evenings, sorry if everything in THIS chapter is slow and slightly fluffy. My emotional systems got busted by a REALLY damn good Harry Potter fanfiction, despite the kink and that; I died in how everything went along like it was a book on its own. Don't blame me, I'm a romantic sop and pretty much sponge off of those stories and give you all nice lovely FLUFF to enjoy. ^-^

NOTE: Holly was 8 when she was bitten, this takes place a long time after when she's 16 and legally allowed to get a job and therefore able to pursue why Fredster bit her. The animatronics, as always, have emotions and facial systems as well as voice emotions. I'm considering adding reproduction systems, but I feel pretty weird admitting it- I'd need a damn BETA to write the lemon, I just COULD NOT write it… It'd be awkward as HELL to read. –Peace, Emarye.)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I remember running backstage, lost until I saw the giant bear off the stage for once, my friend Freddy Fazbear. I remember running towards him to Freddy's open arms, so comforting they once were.

"I'm lost- Freddy? What are you- Mommy!"

Freddy had begun to play some demented version of this song that I now know was the Toreador March. It made me squeal and want to get away, but Freddy simply wouldn't let me go. He was kind to me normally, why wasn't he letting me go now? Freddy twitched his head and I saw his eyes go empty and black before he lunged at my head, making me scream even though I was rooted in place.

And blissful blackness, far from the red that engulfed me at first, enveloped me. I saw the Marionette or the Puppet's face look sadly at me, before somehow I felt a kiss on my forehead before the face disappeared.

"Not yet dolly, I'll let you live- I never wanted you to get bit, just that fool got confused."

I screamed, wrenching my eyes open and promptly vomiting on the floor since I dove to the side of my bed the second I felt the horrible taste of my last meal making its return. I grabbed my thick-rimmed tan-marble colored hipster glasses from the side table and jammed them onto my face before wiping at my mouth, grimacing.

"Holly doll, are you okay sweetie?" The nurse, Mrs. Quince, called over to me softly in her grandmotherly way. The lights flicked on and I saw her get up from her bed on the other side of the room, her wrinkled face even more wrinkled at her expression to the lights suddenly coming on. "Not really," I whimpered from my spot, waiting for her to see the mess I made.

"Oh dear, another nightmare Holly?" I nodded at her words, biting my lip.

"Well, it's okay doll. Just go back to sleep, I'll clean this up- you're going home soon anyway." Mrs. Quince sighed, shrugging before grabbing the mop and scrubbing at the mess with a vengeance. She seemed to take it personally when I got ill and made a mess, since she's been watching me since I was 8. It's taken me a really long time to recover, since the incisions they made to remove the bitten part of my brain got infected and I almost became retarded thanks to it. Thankfully they managed to drain the infections fluids and the blood that managed to fuck with my mind, but I've always had these fucking hallucinations that they couldn't cure. Always Freddy with no eyes, sometimes a Golden version of Freddy slumped in front of me or even whacko dreams like this one.

I kind of miss Bonbon- he was always really sweet on me, sneaking me little trinkets like lockets and ribbons from the Prize Corner and even playing with my hair and braiding my bangs back in a crown. Chica didn't give two good rats asses about me; she was sweet on the guard Jeremy… Don't ask me why!

I think they liked each other; they were both romantic sops when nobody was looking.

Freddy was really nice to me too, my favorite despite me liking Bonnie and how many trinkets I had. Freddy would always be there to calm me down when I felt my ADHD coming out, or when I was on the verge of a panic attack thanks to the bullies that came to Freddy's. He'd walk around with me, spend some time trying to learn games like Concentration without hurting me and once I even got him to play tag with me.

Sadly, Foxy was another animatronic that didn't care for my 'charms' as Freddy said. He was always playing with a little girl who's name I always ignored. I never really liked Foxy as well…

Freddy though, heh, he was awesome.

Freddy was pretty much my stand in brother, just there was always that weird moment where he'd stare at me with this calm expression and something that looked like adoration in his eyes. He'd always snap out of it when he noticed I noticed him staring, but it felt pretty awkward after. But always about 5-10 minutes later we were off again, playing and chatting and joking about.

Mrs. Quince glanced over at me, and smiled a bit. "Your hair is longer! Wanna see sweetums?"

I toothlessly smiled, nodding vigorously. I loved seeing my new strips of hair, after being bald for a little while. "Abso-freaking-lutely!" I chirped excitedly, my voice still slightly off key. I'd always had a bell-like voice, but it's gone a bit more smoother and more deep. It still thankfully held a certain bell-like quality, but it certainly changed over the years.

Mrs. Quince padded over to the vanity table near her own bed where she slept and kept guard over me, picking up the plain copper-colored mirror she had just for when I wanted to see how my hair was doing. I waited anxiously for her to walk back over, which she did as gracefully as she could in her nightgown-uniform she had on. It was plain grey and had pastel butterflies and flowers on the gown under grey sweater-vest. She also had on plain white baggy pants, floods that I almost envied. I always was forced to wear the horrible hospital gowns; just I was allowed a sweater or T-shirt while I slept. During the day, I always had to take it off so they could check my vitals and make sure I wasn't teetering on infection again.

She handed me the mirror, which I promptly used to check out how long my dark blonde-brown hair had grown. The color had changed to dark blonde-brown after it started growing back, instead of my messy black hair. Excitedly, I noted my hair had finally grown to be under my shoulder blades, reaching halfway to my waist. Mrs. Quince chuckled at the happy crowing sounds that issued from my throat, a little thing I've been doing since the 'Bite of '87' as it was dubbed.

I've been told I'm really smart, since I do get high grades on my papers and such, but I've always had the issue of ADHD and high risks of panic attacks if I get too stressed or anxious. I'm scared of the dark, and afraid of new people (normally, mainly the girls since they're always almost complete bitches that hate me for some reason and the nice ones always leave me alone). I'm often dubbed as sarcastic and rude, but I only do it since I don't know what else to do other than appear shy. So I'm often blunt, and rather talkative. Basically, nobody who visited me came back other than Mum and sometimes my sister Sandy.

Really, I'm going to say it now, I don't expect you to like me. If you do? Kudos to you, thanks for being supportive in this hellhole of a story.

Nobody really understands me truly, and everybody hates when I talk in quotes and riddles even sometimes. It's so fucking frustrating, and so fucking complicated I gave up understanding MYSELF when I was 11. Well, when your name is Holly Emilia Rose Jones you aren't expected to be perfect, but you need to be nearly perfect. It's so damn confusing.

Mrs. Quince smiled, and sighed. "Well kiddo, let's get up and ready for the day. Your mom brought over some clothes, today's the big day- you're going home!"

I swear I could have died and gone straight to hell.

First off, I hate my family mostly! My Mum and Sandy are the only people I can even consider getting close to, my step-dad Kevin is a total dick to me and treats me like I'm stupid, and I hate his fucking dog Rambo! Honestly! The damn white-demon (Rambo is a yellow Labrador, I have my reasons for that name) hates my cat named Trinket (adorable Siamese female who has chocolate points and medium fur) and Rambo gets into my clothes! I'll be glad if he's DEAD!

I flinched, shaking my head. "Why do I need to go back home? Can't I just come home with you?" I pleaded with my own dark blue eyes wide behind my creamy colored hipster glasses as if Mrs. Quince was suggesting I go face a dragon.

"No Holly, you can't come home with me."

"Please? I swear I'll be a good girl!"

"Sorry kiddo, as much as I love the idea of you coming home with me, I think your mother wants you back."

"Please? Please? Pleaseeee?"

"Nien! I told you no."

"In GERMAN! It does not count!"

"Does too count Missy, now get up and get dressed!"

"Fineee. I am not dropping it though!" I scoffed, grimacing and pulling down the covers to my bed and shakily moving towards the box that Mrs. Quince said had clothes in it. She clucked her tongue but grinned and went to make our beds and finish cleaning up, setting about getting breakfast. Mum would be here at lunch, so I'd spend my morning packing up the few belongings I had scattered about.

Inside of the box were some sweaters and a few of my tops and skirts, as well as some tights, slacks and floods. I had a choice in shoes between furry grey and black boots or black D.C.'s with turquoise rubber sides on the bottom.

My outfit of choice was 2 layers of tops, the bottom being a neon yellow-green tang top with a black stag/buck on it I got from a concert by my favorite local band and the top shirt plain white with sleeves that reached almost to my elbows. My skirt was red, black/grey, and tan in a plaid pattern that reached almost to my knees. ALMOST, to my knees. I chose black tights with feet pieces on them, simple and sweet. I sifted through the box again, frowning when I realized my fedora wasn't in the box.

"Mrs. Quince? Was there a fedora in the box?" I called over to the elderly lady, who was instantly by my side. "No dear, and didn't I tell you to call me Lucinda?"

Oh, right. I almost forgot, she gets pissy when I call her Mrs. Quince and not her first name. "Sorry Lucinda, but have you seen my fedora?"

She chuckled, her wrinkled face suddenly mischievous. "Yes I did indeed, but a certain boy came by and decided he looked good in it."

Damnit, Tyler! Can't sleep 'till 6 without him swinging by and stealing my damn fedora! I sighed in frustration, getting to my feet. "I'm going to so shoot him one of these days… But for now, I need to change and go hunt him down." I grumbled, marching over to the bathroom to switch into my new clothes. Sometimes, like on holidays and that, I was allowed to get up and go hunt down Tyler Parks. He was a good friend, but sometimes I really want to throttle him. He was in here since he was in a massive car accident that had 9 cars in it, and he was right in the middle of it. You can't help but feel bad about it, since it permanently fucked up his speech pattern and both of his legs are still being healed up and he came here when he was 4, now he's 17. It's fucking retarded I tell you.

Hmm, I think a good punishment will be stealing his crutches. I'll just tease him for a bit, give him a scare and trade him back for my fedora. I shoved on my tops after tearing off the hideous gown I was forced to wear, tossing on my tights then my skirt. I paused and decided to carry my boots instead of wearing them, I ran faster without them and they made a lot of noise despite being cozy.

Lucinda gave me a quick glance before I left, and stopped me before handing me a big red bowtie. "A person named Bonnie sent a letter saying that you should wear it, he nicked it from the 'Prize Corner'? Apparently, he has a matching one. It is a he, right?"

I laughed at the silly gesture- despite the Bite of '87, I still loved getting and sending letters to Bonnie. He most likely remembered that today I was busting out of the hospital, and I quickly grabbed the letter Lucinda handed over with the bowtie.

I read the letter first.

'Dear Holly,

How's it going? I nicked this bowtie from the Prize Corner, the Marionette is pissed that I'm still a little theft, I hope you like this bowtie. I wanted to send you a Freddy hat, but I decided I was more special- right? Anyway, you have all those fedoras I wanted to give you a bowtie.

Please write back, or even send back a letter so I can see how you're doing for real! Freddy says you look better from the picture you sent, and he wants to know who the boy is from the photo. It's that Tyler kid, right?

Jeremy and Chica have this weird thing going on; I caught Jeremy looking a bit more disheveled than usual not too long ago… I was wondering when he and Chica would finally get together. Anyhow, hope you like the bowtie and I wish you luck in returning to the 'Curse of Kevin and the White Demon' as you named you're going home.

From your best buddy,

Bonnie.'

I chuckled at Bonnie's news about Chica and Jeremy- those two sops have been caught hugging and staring at each other with this dazed look on their faces forever, it was about time they did something!

I proudly put on the bowtie, which I tied up neatly around my neck so that it stuck out even though I most likely looked crazy. Lucinda chuckled at my antics and resumed flipping through the mail, a smirk still visible on her face.

I dashed out the door, leaving the boots and letter on my bed. My new bowtie bobbed along with me while I shot down the hallways like a cannon ball, earning myself several 'Holly, careful on the turns!' and even a few 'Hey, you're supposed to be Holly, not SONIC!'s.

After a few turns and a 3 minute dash through the halls, I ended up in front of the ward were Tyler lived. Surprise, surprise, Tyler was grinning from his spot on his bed. My fedora was nowhere to be found, sadly, but I knew Tyler had it. "Alright you horrible boy, where did my damn fedora go?!"

"Dear me, what fedora sweetie? I haven't seen no fedoras around here, nope." Tyler chuckled, mimicking a motherly tone despite his gruff and taunting voice leaking through.

Tyler looked pretty good for somebody who spent almost his entire life in the hospital. He had shaggy blonde hair, a bit of stubble around his mouth, and almost innocent green eyes that almost always had a mischievous and teasing glint to them. He wasn't frail or weak looking, quite the opposite. He had a tough and trickster appearance, only his geeky red hipster glasses and ever-present studded leather bracelet marked him as somebody who liked video games. To be honest, at first I thought he looked like a damn dream and had a mini-crush on him for a while until we became friends, then I stopped getting flustered at his shamelessly flirty personality and even adopted that to my already shameless personality.

"You know DAMN WELL what fedora I'm talking about! Give it back, or the crutches get it!" I demanded, snagging his crutches from where they were leaning on his bedside table. Tyler gaped at me for a second before lunging at me, letting out a yelp when he tipped over the bed and I was out of his reach. I'd gotten used to being lunged at, and I got really good at evading people since the Bite.

"Heh, I win again! Come at me broah," I trilled, watching as Tyler managed to wobbly get to his feet and limp after me with surprising speed. I always did this when he stole my things, and it became a little game where each time he'd chase me for his crutches until I managed to climb up something (like a wardrobe or even once on top of the fridge in the kitchens) then we'd barter over the objects until he went off to get my item, then I'd jump scare him on the way back to where I was originally.

Tyler let out a growl and limped as quick as he could after me, muttering threats under his breath while I danced ahead of him, letting out little barks of laughter and evil little chuckles before skipping ahead. We ran through half of the hospital before I took a running leap over the couch in the sitting room, much to the girl at the register's dismay ("No climbing on the furniture Holly!" "Stop teasing Tyler, Holly!") and pranced my way into the lounge, where I shoved the crutches on top of the big wardrobe there and climbed up after it only after pushing the stool next to the wardrobe, using my long legs to carefully maneuver myself up on top, kicking the stool away as my toes left the stool.

"Holly, I give up! Give me back my crutches or stay there for once while I get your stupid fedora!" Tyler huffed, clutching his side while he panted for breath. These chases barely rid me of my energy, while Tyler always was left breathless and sore.

"Go get my fedora then!" I hissed at him, giving him my best evil Cheshire cat smile from my perch on top of the wardrobe. Tyler scoffed and slowly limped out of the room, shaking his head and muttering mutinously under his breath. ("Damn little mink, she's awful about those silly fedoras…" "I wish my legs worked right, and then I could go throttle her for taking my crutches.")

I chuckled and watched the nearly empty lounge. The nurses who didn't have to work yet were gossiping or discussing patient information with each other among the creamy painted room with its muddy brown colored rug flooring and pale blue couches. The T.V. was on Animal Planet, my favorite channel, and a program about big cats was on with the narrator commenting about how it was impressive how the cats' coats blended in so well with the environment. I loved the lounge- it also had my favorite beverage there, coffee!

I watched the program for a few minutes before my stomach snarled moodily, making me chuckle softly. I glanced around quickly before scooting around as best as I could, reaching for the small grubby bundle I had near the wall. Nobody ever cleaned back here, and here I had some chocolate bars and my favorite caramel creams. I also had some grain bars, my favorite kind: the kind dipped in chocolate and caramel.

I snacked on the munchies for a while before getting off of the wardrobe. Tyler should have my fedora, and the munchies would tide me over for a while.

Nurse Bennet, or Jamie as she asked to be called, smiled and waved at me when she spotted me getting down from the wardrobe carefully. "What'd Tyler take this time?"

"My bunny fedora!" I called back, grinning and heaving down the crutches. I dashed out the door with a salute, making my way to the ward where Tyler lived. I saw he was about to come into my hallway from the mirrored walls, and ducked behind a counter to wait for him to pass. He was still grumbling and complaining, but he had my fedora with him at least. The fedora itself was brown, with purple bunnies decorated around the band that surrounded it. A red bow decorated the side of it, not as big as the one I had on, but enough that it stayed neat looking and pretty sweet to look at.

Tyler passed and I quietly snuck up behind him, sneaking up right behind him and grabbing his shoulders with a violet shriek. He jumped about a foot in the air and slid to the floor, shaking slightly. "Holly! Damn you, you foul evil little cockroach!" (A/N: Harry Potter Easter Egg: 100 House Points to the person who guesses who said it and to who!)

I cackled happily, snatching my fedora and dropping his crutches with a clanging sound. Tyler swore moodily, his glasses askew.

"Honestly, sometimes I really want to kill you- but then I wouldn't have such eye candy to look at and I'd be oh-so lonesome. But my precious little bit of candy's leaving me all alone, what will I do?" Tyler said with a fake pout despite being jump scared not even 30 seconds ago. He really is pretty freaking awesome.

"Well, you'd go get a damn girlfriend and forget all about poor, poor Holly." I replied just as outrageously shamelessly before Lucinda swooped down on us. "Holly doll, should I just go to the cafeteria without you or are you coming?"

I grinned and waved for her to go on without me so me and Tyler could complete our daily before-breakfast ritual. Lucinda chuckled and shuffled along, disappearing just as Tyler said the next line of our daily after-the-jump-scare skit.

"Oh really? What would make you feel better, a hug for the Holly doll?"

"Noooo, try again~"

"How about…?" Tyler chuckled, planting a kiss on my cheek before I faked outrage, gently smacking him on the side of the head. "Noo, lemme do it!" I chirped, managing to sound disgusted.

I grinned even wider and got up on my tip-toes, planting a slopping kiss on both of his cheeks. "Honestly, get it right- I do it first~"

(A/N: How do you guys like Holly's outrageous attitude and Tyler? A lot of things in this are TRUE about me as well as Holly, most noticeable the clothing. I do indeed own all of the items listed as her clothes, only my fedora is different than hers. The bow I have, just smaller and more ribbon like. This is mainly fluffy in the end since the next chapter is much more gruesome, but anyway, don't worry! *insert nervous Phone-Guy chuckle here* -In hiding with Sirius Black and Peevsie, Emarye.)


	3. Chapter 3- Night Jobs and Confessions

Chapter Three: Night Jobs and Confessions

A/N: So, lemme get something out of the way: REVEIWS! Holly will be answering these herself, unless its plot related then it's all me.

Holly says to (Guest) Soccargirl, "I told you I didn't expect people to like me. To be honest, I love myself and there ain't no damn way I'm changing! I can try and behave more though, just TYLER STARTED IT! It was MY fedora, not his!"

Right, that's out of the way… I noticed my dividers don't work on posting, so I'll use something different for dividers. This will have some Freddy and Holly love in here, and maybe some Goldie and Holly. Maybe a love triangle- I need some outlet for the mush and soppy sh*t that piles up over time. Fluff… it helps.

To clarify about Jeremy and Mike Schmidt, Mikey will be in here but not as actively mentioned as Jeremy. Jeremy is head of the security detail and takes care of the day shift, and Mike will be stationed in Jeremy's office sometimes since he works as the stand-in nightguard sometimes or he works alongside Jeremy as day guard.

I will allow the animatronics to have reproduction systems, but I will not write a lemon for this unless I get a beta- as I said, TOO AWKWARD. So unless somebody who is comfortable enough to write lemons comes in, there will just be some senseless snogging. (Snogging is a British word, for making out. ^-^ Blame HARREH POTTER.)

The animatronics also are almost human like- like Chica has less fat and more shape, but NOT like that SLUT Toy Chica! Be warned, I am considering allowing these guys to be amazing shapeshifters~ Maybe, maybe not. I might just do another fic after this with shapeshifting, I don't know. For now, unless it becomes demand, I will leave them as they are.

Please enjoy this chapter and I brought in the wonderful night guard position mention here! After all, Tyler and Holly will be taking that job. Oh, right, REVIEWS FUEL ME. The more reviews I get, the quicker I might update instant of just once weekly, or the longer the chapter. –Emarye

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tyler and I skipped off to breakfast, well at least I did. Tyler limped along as quickly as his crutches allowed while I pranced and skipped ahead. Some of the nurses waved or called out a good morning as we passed, and me and Tyler ate up all the attention and saluted and called out good mornings.

At the cafeteria, I noticed Lucinda was waiting in the doorway with her face ashen. "Holly, sweetie, go get something to eat- I need to make some important phone calls now, something has… 'come up' as you'd say."

Tyler and I exchanged a curious glance before nodding in sync and moving into the cafeteria. It was a nice room, smelling like freshly baked pancakes this morning. The walls were painted a honey brown and there were some potted flowers around the room, the floors being cherry wood. It was relaxing, and peaceful. There was the counter in the back of the room, where you could get almost anything for breakfast, lunch or dinner. They had a small part of the counter locked off with goodies like brownies, cupcakes, and even some home-made ice cream.

"Morning you two! What can I getcha?" The girl at the counter asked, her bright red hair piled up in a neat crown bun. Her name was Tasha, and she normally worked at the cafeteria during breakfast hours then she'd go and work at the gift shop on the second floor for lunch hours.

"I want some pancakes! And eggs- can I get eggs too with some sausage? And maybe a pumpkin muffin too?"

Tyler and Tasha chuckled at my outburst, both grinning happily. "Sure thing Holly, what kind of pancakes wouldja like?"

I pretended to think for a minute.

"Pumpkin, please! Do you still have the goat-milk butter-cream stuff?" Tasha grinned and nodding, writing away on her slip of paper. I loved how this was like Denny's, and they even cooked really well! "Gotchur order Holly, go on and wait while I get Tyler's morning demands down."

"Holly, I feel like you missed the…?"

"Coffee! Waitwaitwait, can I get coffee with that too? Y'know, my order of extra creamy really sugary with the peppermint shot?" I yelped in surprise, mentally smacking myself. How could I forget my coffee? My life energy? How could I?

"I gotcha on that Holls, I knew you'd want your morning coffee like the princess you are." Tasha smirked, popping in a new piece of gum to chew on. I grimaced at the mention of 'princess'. I hate princesses; they're all so horrible and proper. Nah, I'd rather be me: hospital wrecker, super awesome, super fabulous, and super everything good, me.

"Well, onto my order before Holly decides to order everything… Can I get a breakfast sandwich, the sausage egg and cheese one? On an English muffin preferably before you ask Tosh', and my own morning coffee? The same dark roast with a little sugar and not too much cream?" Tyler chuckled, smirking in amusement. Tasha smiled and nodded happily, her bright amber eyes twinkling. "Gotcha Tyler, go on and wait for your breakfast you two- unless you want to help out?"

I shook my head and grabbed Tyler's oversized hand, dragging him to our table near the bakery counter. The chairs were so comfortable, nice plush seating and it was heaven! We had a good view of the T.V. (which was tuned in to the morning news), got to smell the bakery, could see the door perfectly, and were able to see into the kitchens and could talk to Tasha if we wanted to and she wasn't busy.

"So, do you want to guess what Lucinda was shaken up by? She'd never shaken up too much, but she looked like she saw a ghost or something…" Tyler frowned, pushing his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose.

I sighed, shrugging in an offhand way. "I know she never is shaken up, but I think she looked… mildly happy too, if you saw that glint in her eyes. I bet a sip of my coffee that it has something to do with the 'Curse of the idiots' and Mum coming to pick me up. Something had to have happened."

"Yeah, but be careful if it is something to do with you coming home."

"I know, I know. Oh shit, I forgot…"

Tyler looked up curiously and groaned suddenly, faceplanting on the table. "Damnit Holly, don't tell me you forgot your damn tests were today!"

"Oh hell yes they were, I was planning on doing them later though! I swear- okay, no I wasn't plotting to do them, I'm fucking fine!"

"Shit, shit, shit! Does Lucinda remember that today you have them?"

"Hell no, I hid the papers before she saw! Crap, crap, triple crap!"

"Fuck, look, I'll watch over breakfast if you go reschedule or take your tests now." Tyler scowled, and I gave him a quick little smile. "You're the best!"

I scuttled around the table and planted another pair of sloppy kisses on his cheeks and dashed off through the cafeteria, much to Tasha's amusement. ("She forgot she had tests or something today?")

Rushing through the halls, I almost slammed into the nurse who administered the tests. "Nurse Westerfield! I'm so, so, so sorry I almost missed my tests!"

Nurse Westerfield, or Nurse Paige as she demanded to be called by long-term patients, chuckled lightly. "Holly, I know you were planning on skipping so I was about to come get you. Did you eat today?"

I grinned and nodded halfheartedly. I did have those munchies earlier that counts as food. "Sorry Nurse Paige."

"It's OK hun, as long as it wasn't a monster truck breakfast like you normally have."

"I just munched on some munchies, no issue."

"Well good girl, let's go check out how you're doing then, shall we?" Nurse Paige replied with a small smile. "About Lucinda, she hasn't told you what just cropped up a few hours ago though, right?"

I shook my head, interest piqued. What did she know about what shook up Lucinda so badly?

"Well Holly, yours parents did something not that long ago… They disowned you. They said you could keep all your clothes and that, as well as your cat. The only issue is you are not of age to live on your own- so Lucinda needs to find you a family."

I fist-pumped the air above me, letting out a happy shriek. Despite how much it stung that Mum wouldn't be there for me, I'd never grown to love her ways of not getting a damn divorce to that bastard Kevin. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck YEAH!"

Nurse Paige sighed but the corner of her mouth curled up in amusement at my antics, only she did reprimand me for swearing.

"Until then, you'll be staying here for a while. I hope you don't mind, the cat can also stay in YOUR room but cannot come outside. Thankfully the cat has shorter fur, or we'd have an issue. Thankfully nobody on staff is allergic to cats too."

"Got it! All you need this time is to check my vitals and that, right?"

"Yep, that's it today."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After the check up and tests were the nurse ran up a thing that checked out my brain, and apparently I'm healthy and in decent shape despite my healing taking a good 8 years. I was allowed to go back to breakfast after the tests, where Tyler was lounging on his chair and swigging down some coffee.

"Hey there little mink- how'd it go?" Tyler asked curiously, flashing a quick grin at my raised eyebrows. "Fine, same shit as normal. I'm healthy, brain's good, ready to take on a job. Oh right, my family disowned me. So I'll be here to bug you for a while yet."

Tyler choked on his coffee, spluttering through the liquid spewing forth. I jumped backwards out of range from the onslaught of coffee, hanging onto my sides in a fit of laughter. "Tyler! Honestly, knock it off!"

"You sly little imp! How'd this happen without us knowing?"

"Well, Kevin the Bastard most likely decided he didn't want my sorry ass to be sticking around. Now anyways, have you found a job we can do together?"

"Yeah, some pizza joint called 'Freddy Fazbear's'. They want night guards, so I bet if we both apply we could get joint positions and the pay isn't too bad. $255, they used to pay less but now they've been forced to pay that much. Not bad though, right?" I froze up, my head throbbing with visions of Freddy and the golden version of him swam through my line of sight.

Tyler gave me a quick look, concern etched on his face. "You OK Holls? It's not your head, right?"

"Yeah, that place brings back quite a few memories… I'm fine though, let's do this thing then. Sounds like a good job…" I mumbled, rubbing at my forehead and shutting my eyes for a second. "I'll be fine Tyler, really."

"You sure? You looked like you were about to vomit a few seconds ago…"

"I'm fucking positive, the phone number for the place and call in about us being willing to share the pay and job."

"You're the boss Holls- I really hope this isn't an issue though…"

"It's not! Let me eat my fucking pancakes in peace for crying out loud!" I scowled, flinging a piece of pancake at him before eating some myself. Mhhmm, pumpkin pancakes were heaven.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After breakfast Lucinda walked me back to my room, she explained that she would be gone for a while to get my possessions and Trinket. She also explained that Tyler's parents were considering taking me on, since they knew me and knew I got along with Tyler. The only issue they had was that I'd need to take on a job, which me and Tyler agreed on already.

I might be a bit stupid to admit this, but I'm glad Lucinda doesn't remember that Freddy Fazbear's was where I got injured at. Poor old girl's been dealing with memory loss- I just hope she will accept that I'll be going back to that place again to work. Heh, I'm amazed that Bonnie still bothered with the monthly letters and gifts.

For Bonnie's letter, I sent off a reply saying I'd swing by soon for a special occasion.

'Dear Bonnie,

I'm fine and doing well- thanks for the bowtie, I loved it! I still wear that fedora you sent over, I'm quite proud of it and many of the nurses like it as well. I will come by for a special occasion in maybe a week or two, maybe just a few days. I'm planning something for me and Tyler to do, you'll love it!

Tell Freddy that I'm coming and miss him a tiny bit- the nurses have been cracking down on my munching habits lately and found about half of my chocolate stashes. For Chica and Jeremy, tell them I said 'ABOUT DAMN TIME'.

Oh, right, I got disowned. Funny, right? I hated Kevin and his dumb dog, so its' not like it was a big deal. Rather, a really good thing finally happened. I'll see you soon Bonnie, don't worry. Keep those kids happy for me!

From your favorite Fazbear,

Kat Jones.'

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Around lunchtime Lucinda left to get my stuff, and I myself went over to Tyler's room. It was decorated with banners from his favorite books and games, comic books stacked in piles and thick books everywhere. There was a laptop and charger placed on a desk near his bed, which had his own blankets littered in a messy heap. Hell, his parents every pressed enough to get him his X-box into there!

In short, I loved Tyler's room.

"Hey Holls, nice to see you for the second time. Wanna call Fazbear's now?" Tyler greeted me from his slumped place on a bright red beanbag, glancing up from his tablet while shrieks and exploding noises issued from the device. "Sure thing Tyler, get off your tablet and get your phone out since I forgot mine back in my room."

He scoffed, but obediently put away the tablet and whipped out his phone. It was large and had a touchscreen, basically just like mine only with a red case and flames decorating the case. Mine had a pale lilac case with chocolate brown bear prints scattered about.

To be honest, I'm pretty excited but a bit scared to go back to Freddy's… Mainly because of Freddy. I'd always adored him, and he turns around and bites me and puts me in the hospital for EIGHT years. It was sickening to think I had a blossoming crush on the friendly Southern-accented bear, even though his eyes were quite endearing and he was very kind… Damn, snap out of it Holly!

Tyler had dialed up the phone and put it on speaker while I was lost in my thoughts, but once the bored and snappy drawl of Jeremy came on I was back and watching the phone excitedly. "Hello there, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria here. What is it you want?"

I exchanged a glance with Tyler, pointing at myself and nodding.

"Hey there Jeremy, its Holly Jones- do you remember me? Me and my friend Tyler Parks want to take on the night job, if it's still open." Silence. Then there was a whisper in the corner and suddenly Bonnie's happy voice was distraught, and I was able to make out Bonnie screeching on about how it isn't safe for us.

"Hey, Holly, I'm still here- Bonnie's broken into the office and apparently wants to-"

"HOLLY! You are not taking this job, no, no, NO! You know what Freddy did-"

Then a familiar voice washed over the phone and I felt clammy and like I'd been liquidized on the inside.

"Shush Bon; let Holly make her own decisions. I would like to see her again you silly bunny."

"No Freddy, she can't! We'll hurt her, no!"

"You both get out of my damn office!" Jeremy hissed, evidently trying to shoo the two animatronics.

"But Jeremy, you let Chica in all the time! Why can't we come in and stay in here?"

"Because, I said so! Out before I get the owner and complain about you being able to free-roam into my office!"

"You heard the man, come on Bonnie. Leave Jeremy alone, and let Holly make her own decisions. It has been eight years since… well, since we've seen her."

There was a muffled sound of footsteps and apparently the duo had evidently left the office, leaving Jeremy to talk to us.

"Alright, sorry about them. Freddy, not so much, but Bonnie has a habit of stalking my office… I think he's been waiting for you to call or something, he instantly pounced when he heard you. Well, I'll be glad to give this job over to you Holly- just, well, be careful. You can make what you want out of what Bonnie said, he's not very happy that we even need a night guard. But, well, we need to keep them… safe."

Tyler glanced over at me, his eyebrows raised and eyes slightly widened. I wonder personally what all that fuss was about… "Its fine Jeremy, just there is the issue of Tyler's legs being a piece of crap at times. But he can walk/limp alright, just not very… gracefully."

There was a friendly but worried chuckle from the other line.

"I don't think it's much of an issue, just stay inside the office and you should be fine." I glanced over at Tyler, who nodded thoughtfully and chewed on the edge of his fingernails. He always did that when he was either nervous or lost in thought- it was worse than him playing with the tips of his bangs. Then again, I was the one who did that.

"Well then, we'll come by tomorrow to check out the place and get checked out- right?"

"Yep, you'll make a good business woman yet Holls!"

"Sure, like anybody would trust me. Well, tell Bonnie to cool his jets, and to get laid maybe and tell Chica I expect her to remind you to use condoms. She can't be laying any damn chicks! "

"Holly! How the hell did you- BONNIE!" Jeremy roared from his end of the phone, making me giggle and clutch my stomach while trying to squelch my laughter. I loved pissing off Jeremy when I was younger, and I haven't dulled in that sense yet!

"Whelp, I'm gonna go now Jeremy- enjoy your shift~" I wheezed from my end, grinning before I tapped on the 'end call' button. Tyler was guffawing and had tears squeezing out of the corner of his eyes, the corners of his mouth upturned in an amused grin. "I love pissing off Jeremy already, I can't wait to go to Freddy's! Wait- isn't… Holly, isn't that where…? Where… where you got hurt?"

I froze, my grin disappearing and my shoulders slumping. "Maybe…"

"Holly! I knew something was wrong, I knew it! Why didn't you tell me? Why wouldn't you tell me?" Tyler demanded, his amusement long gone and in its place fresh concern and worry. I knew he'd over react, I knew it.

"Cool it Tyler, I'm a big girl now or haven't you remembered?! I am not a dumb 8 year old who went towards a clearly out of his mind animatronic, nor am I the same girl anymore! I can handle this, just let me!"

"Holly, I know you're a big girl now and I know you aren't the same! You almost died; you could have died if somebody hadn't heard you screaming! Yes, I heard the nurses gossiping about what happened to you! Why didn't you fucking tell me, Holls?!" Tyler said fiercely, fire alight in his eyes. A tear dripped down the side of his face, and I felt my own eyes water.

Damnit, when he cries I cry too. I hate seeing him like this.

I shook my head wordlessly, blinking rapidly while trying to clear my tears up. I was so not going to cry yet, I couldn't! If I cried, he'd call Jeremy and say we wouldn't work there. I cannot allow myself to cry, I can't, can't, can't!

"Why wouldn't you tell me Holly?" Tyler asked, wrapping a large arm around my waist and tugging me forward in a protective bear hug. I also wrapped my arms around his shoulder, leaning my head on his neck near his ear. "I couldn't- it hurts, to admit it happened. I want to go back, want to prove I'm ok and over it. I need to do this, Ty."

So there we were when Lucinda came, hugging silently with faint tears prickling at my eyes while Tyler mulled over my confession.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N: So, here we have it! I hope Holly's confession and Tyler's meltdown proves that despite whatever happens, these two will always be buddies and there for eachother. I liked that Holly knows about Jeremy and Chica, and I love that Bonnie is a fretful and gossipy bunny! Freddy though, he's a bit of a 'what should I make this person do' character. I mean, I want him to be calm but have a certain… air about him. It's hard to put into words, really. Well, tell me how you liked this chapter with a review or PM, but I'd love more reviews! –Emarye with her faithful Peeves and band of misfit characters.


	4. Chapter 4- Heh

Chapter Four: Heh

A/N: SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOS SORRY! This is over 3 weeks late, its unacceptable! Forgive me… Reviews make me write faster though, don't you dare forget! Oh, and I love techno-rave-happy music as well as songs like 'Don't you dare forget the sun' in nightcore, so any recommendations would be treasured as music helps me write. -Emarye and her army of murderous animatronics.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next morning, after a long time of arranging furniture and fussing over the mechanics set I had and where to put it, Tyler declared to Lucinda we had to go to the pizzeria and check out the place as well as get interviewed for a job together.

Lucinda agreed, but on one condition: I keep my mini-bots from attacking anyone. Funnily enough, she's only mad since my little snail-based critter bot came out of its hiding spot and slimed her hand when she wasn't looking. Hehehe, I loved that snail.

The snail was a tan color with a darker shell that was dappled with little speckles of darker brown and lighter browns. I never really named it…

Before we left, I switched out of my nightgown (which was long and pale green, made in silky material with beads embedded on the top near the next) into a common outfit that I was rather proud of.

The T-shirt was bright neon yellow/green, and had a bright orange giraffe on the front, my pants being loose baggy purple sweatpants and my shoes were my black DC's. I let my hair go up in a traditional ponytail with my long bangs sticking in my face, and popped on a striped beanie before I was ready to go.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hello and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria please wait a moment at the counter or go check out the band. The animatronics will be making their offstage rounds in about five minutes, if that's why you're here."

I chuckled and shook my head, allowing a bit of hair to move and show off the scar tissue that ran along the side of my head in the front. Tyler merely waited patiently at my side, his crutches uneasily shifting while he glanced around.

I spotted a shape coming out from the hallway leading up to the security office, and Jeremy appeared. He didn't look that bad, other than a scar tracing down from his chin up to his ear. His hair was that same unchanging dark red, and his eyes were that twinkling brown they always were. Stubble lined his jaw a bit more prominently than I remember, and he was taller and had more sinewy muscle than before as well.

"Holly! Hey there girl, if you'd just follow m-"

Thud.

"HOLLY! I TOLD YOU! TOLD YOU NOT TO!" Bonnie practically screeched and pinned me up against the wall behind me. He started shaking my shoulders violently before wrapping his giant, fluffy purple arms around me and squeezing me in a bear hug. Onlookers could be heard either chuckling or grumbling about how this is why the animatronics shouldn't have free will. "Bonnie, geroff me…"

Tyler flinched and looked worried and concerned, while Jeremy openly bristled and made it obvious that Bonnie was going to get off of me no matter what his opinion was. But somebody beat the now moody day guard to dragging Bonnie off, and when the mass of purple fluff disappeared and I made sure I could breathe properly, I saw the giant brown bear twiddling with his bowtie nervously with a sheepish smile that looked forced and uncomfortable.

"Hi Holly…" Freddy said quietly, extending his arms a bit. But I blanched, torn on instinct and memory. Not that mine was all too perfect, my memory before the Bite when it concerns home life and not the Pizzeria is the worst. I can't remember much from home, to be honest.

Freddy backed up, his smile vanishing slightly. "I get it- don't… Don't worry about it."

Tyler looked like he wanted to kill the awkward bear right then and there, and Jeremy looked rather relieved- 'till a certain yellow chicken came over and he was blustering and sneaking shared glances over with her. Bonnie looked murderously at Jeremy and Freddy, but eventually got over me coming. After all, one must not pout when you haven't seen each other in years.

As far as my feelings come when I'm with Freddy, there are only two words to describe it: mournful bliss.

I've missed the gruff-speaking Southern bear, despite him almost killing me. He was always my favorite…

When I was a little girl, he'd always make a point in physical contact with me but not the other little girls and boys. He'd bump his arm against my shoulder occasionally, catch my eye and hang onto my tiny hand with a giant paw for a little bit, brush our knees and basically be overprotective when it came to my personal bubble.

I remember once a friend of mine, Tom, came by and Chica had to tell off Freddy for basically clinging to me while I sat in his lap, all the while I was oblivious to Freddy's obvious hate to Tom for hugging and touching me.

I was jerked out of my thoughts by a blushing Jeremy, his darker tanned skin stained red on his plumper cheeks. "Come on then Holly, let's get you and Tyler all signed up for your own Five Nights at Freddy's."

Bonnie flinched at that and I heard him mumble 'More like Five Nights of a high risk of immanent death.'

Chica had tried to wrap an arm around Jeremy's waist, but the already red-faced guard gently swatted her arms away with a short but sweet 'not in front of the children, Chica.' And of course a quick little cheek-peck to compensate, but even that made the parents all gasp in unison and steer their kids a little farther away from the lovers.

The manager at the time was a short, pudgy but athletic looking man who had twinkling black eyes looking at me with curiosity with a nametag that read 'Derrick Calding. "Hello there kiddo, you're here for the night jobs am I right?"

"Yep, me and my buddy Tyler want to take it on- only issue is that Bonnie's about to hyperventilate for some reason." I chuckled, pointing a long and skinny finger over at Bonnie who indeed looked like he was going to kneel over and hyperventilate.

"Well boss, let's go get them all signed up for the jobs." Jeremy said, glaring at his boss when the manager's beady black eyes shined in worry for the purple bunny. He snapped out of it, nodding his balding head in agreement. "Let us go to Jeremy's office then- the newbie can help out with the questioning too, maybe familiarize these people with the animatronics. Although I daresay you knew them quite well, Holly?"

"Yep, I might have gotten majorly injured here, but I love it here anyways. Makes me feel macho to know that I'm the only kiddo who got their head invaded by one of the animatronics." I joked feebly, padding after Jeremy with Tyler on my heels. The manager followed, mumbling under his breath.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After a serious conversation that was often interrupted by somebody knocking at the door every 10 minutes, Jeremy finally allowed me and Tyler to walk around. We had signed all the papers, met all minimum requirements, convinced Bonnie to stop stalking the doors, and went over our game plan for our first night tomorrow.

After we left the room, Tyler noticed a small and scrawny boy just a bit older than both of us sitting on a chair outside the door. He had dyed ocean blue hair and eyebrows, and his eyes were bright light blue. There was of course some muscle, but it was sinewy at best and not very impressive like Jeremy. My god, did I really just compare the newbie and Jeremy?

It so had to be nearing the Bloody One Week Hell.

"Hi there- are you guys the newbies too? I'm Mike, Mike Schmidt." The stranger said, beaming merrily at me and Tyler. I grimaced, doing my best to ignore all of the sudden muscle that pushed through his thin white t-shirt, but shook his pro-offered hand without a 'dead fish' handshake.

"I'm Holly Jones, and this nitwit is Tyler Parks." I said, jabbing a thumb at Tyler and scampering away from him before he could attach himself to me and tickle me to death. Mike grinned crookedly, his white teeth contrasting violently with the darker hues of his blue hair. "Nice to meet you two, any ideas about why a whacko purple rabbit is raging in Parts and Service? It tried to drag me in there, but I got the fuck away before it could snag me."

Tyler snorted, and I smirked in amusement. "Nope, Bonnie often acts out like that- but I dunno why he tried to grab you, Mikey Boy."

"Of course not, and its name is Bonnie? Isn't that a, well, girl name?"

"Yep, Bonbon's complained about it so many times I nearly died in boredom the last time he ranted about it."

Mike snickered and looped an arm in mine before Tyler shuffled forward to take my other arm, and we walked together out into the lobby. I paused for a moment, scrunching up my eyebrows in concentration. "Wait, weren't you going to talk to the manager and Jeremy?"

"Nada, I just had to drop off some paperwork- I left it in the chair, no issue. Did you know we get free food and everything? Didja know that?" Mike demanded, excitement showing plainly in his pale blue eyes. I guffawed and clapped a hand on his shoulder, smirking haughtily. "Why Mikey Boy, don't ya know that almost all jobs allow discounts or free stuff? Even I knew that, and this is my first job ever!"

Mike scowled for a moment before brightening back up.

"Meh, I suppose I shoulda known. Let's go taste this greasy pizza kids love, aye?" I grinned widely at this, bobbing my head and padding along after him with a twinkle in my eyes. Maybe a bit of mayhem can work, so long as I don't get caught. Maybe not- after all, I start tomorrow night and rather would work that day and complete at least my first night.

Me and Mike chatted animatedly, with Tyler casually observing but keeping a firm grip on my arm and refusing to let me get any closer to Mike. At the counter, all of us simply decided on some of the super-cheesy pizza with drinks. I got a slushie though- Tyler swore my sugar addiction is as bad as my coffee addiction.

"Soo- when are you guys gonna work your nightshift?" Mike asked once we were situated in a booth near the Show Stage, pizza in the middle of the table and me drinking at the straw to my slushie with a vengeance. "Tomorrow night is when we start our shifts- we were told some other guard was taking over tonight."

Mike nodded, massaging at his forehead for a moment before nibbling at his pizza. "That'd be me- say, would you wanna come by tonight with me and Jeremy? I'm sure it'd be okay, after all, you will be working the next night and I'm gonna get lonely. I don't really like the animatronics, to be honest. I find them too human and too creepy for their own good…"

"Sure thing Mikey boy, we all get lonely- and Ty and I could use the experience, and I want to hang out with my old friends and refriend myself with them before I start my job." I jabbered, letting up on my poor slushie before nibbling at the greasy pizza. It wasn't terrible- in fact, I think it's rather good and fairly yummy with all the grease and cheese. Mhhmm…

"You really shouldn't do that, cub."

I sighed and turned around, pizza slice still in hand, and glared moodily at Freddy. "I will do it, and I want to," I retorted half-heartedly, flipping up my middle finger before going back to my pizza and slushie.

Tyler was openly glaring at Freddy, his hands on his crutches and fingers white with how much pressure he was putting on his crutches. Mike looked rather baffled and was looking from me to Freddy and vice versa, his blue dyed eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Will you all stop staring death-glares at each other; Mike excluded, and talk it out? I am not a piece of meat you can fight over!" I finally hissed, my patience wearing thin so much that I had to put down the pizza before I was tempted to fling it at one of the two idiots. Freddy let out a weary sigh and walked off, shaking his furry head with his ears back. He turned around before he got to the stage and looked right back at me, his eyes sparkling slightly. "There's my little Spitfire- but my Spitfire's changed."

Tyler growled, his teeth grinding in an effort to stay silent- most likely for my benefit, as I would gut both Freddy and Tyler if they started fighting.

"That went… well?" Mike said, shifting uneasily in his seat. I chuckled at his baffled demeanor, and patted his hand lightly. "No worries Mikey boy, Tyler's just pissed before when I was a little girl Freddy chewed up a piece of my head- no worries though! Tyler's just being a protective dipshit, and Freddy is being a smartass to Tyler's open war with him."

Mike choked on his bite of pizza he took while I was speaking, swallowing with difficulty before wheezing out a few giggles. "No fucking way! I see why Tyler's being a protective dipshit as you so nicely say, but I dunno why Freddy is being like that- were you two close?"

I nodded tiredly, a piece of hair tumbling into my face. "You got it- we were practically inseparable, only when Freddy practically dragged me out of the pizzeria at late nights did I really leave. Might be a clue to why Bonnie basically had a panic attack when he found out I'm gonna be working here."

"Huh. That had to stink, when the Bite happened."

"You bet- I always had nightmares of Freddy and still do, to be honest, but sometimes really weird hallucinations and flashbacks."

"Have you told anybody this, besides me and Tyler?"

"Lucinda knows- she's basically my main caretaker at the hospital, and my stand-in mother too since I was disowned yesterday. I'm gonna go live with Tyler's parents though, but I can stay at the hospital until Tyler's released- they even offered to put me in Tyler's room, but Lucinda shut that idea fast since A) we aren't related and B) teenagers of different genders should never be allowed to share a room."

Tyler chuckled at this and finally stopped glaring at Freddy, a small smirk on his face. "Yep, Lucy hated that idea despite us being like siblings anyway. Funny though, how she is okay with you sneaking around anyways to my room during the night when you have nightmares sometimes and returning in the morning. I know the old girl knows too, but she never says anything…"

"Pft, I'm not gonna understand this Lucinda then. But I suppose it's for the best she allows you to go to his rooms at night, just not full-time living for some reason." Mike smiled and finished his pizza before standing and stretching.

"Whelp, I gotta run- here's my number, just shoot me a text around five to see if Jeremy agreed to our double shift," Mike said with a grin before swaggering off. He left a sheet of paper with his name and number on it, which I instantly added to mine and Tyler's phones.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lucinda picked me and Tyler up after about half an hour, and demanded to know if we behaved and how the job-papers went. We informed her we were gonna call up our work-buddy Mike around five and see if we could take tonight as a test night, since we haven't really got any experience and want to see if we like the job. Although we didn't inform her of all the funny things that propped up, like if we went missing there would only be a report filed if all the carpets have been cleaned and the animatronics too.

Once we got to the hospital, I instantly went to my room to change into some PJ's (a plain white tank-top and blue pajama bottoms with polar bears on them) and to mess with my laptop that I recently got from Tyler's parents while I was gone. It was brand spanking new, and bright red with four speakers and a charger cable. Basically, it could hold a thousand things on it and still work like it was new.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was cold. I stood outside of Freddy's, where through the glass windows I could see Freddy himself watching the outdoors. Suddenly there was a bang, and a child's scream before I could hear a car zipping off to who knows where.

I turned around, my eyes looking through the darkness and landing on the little body sprawled out twitching on the side-walk pavement. I raced forward, horrified to see a young girl sobbing on the sidewalk with blood leaking freely from her gut. Her bright, vivid blue eyes looked right at me and a finger reached forward before she shuddered and let out a softer wail.

She was dying, I realized.

Freddy was banging on the glass, but he suddenly stopped and I saw why when I swiveled around from the terrible sight of the dying little girl. A tall puppet was standing next to him, a thin hand resting on the giant bear's shoulder before the puppet moved forward and out the door. His long, skinny legs moved awkwardly but kept him moving, his painted face frowning sadly at the young girl. "Come on, Talia, I'll take care if you- I promised I would… Come on, let's go to Freddy. It'll all be over soon, I promise…"

I watched in fascinated horror as the puppet picked up the bleeding girl named Talia and carried her back inside, where I followed with lead-like legs.

Freddy let out a soft shudder and sat down, his back opening to reveal his endoskeleton and motors. "What are you doing?"

The puppet stiffened as if he heard me. "Helping this poor girl. She didn't need to die. So I'm giving her life again."

I froze in place and watched with wide eyes as the puppet cradled Talia to his thin chest before gently sitting her up and nudging her towards Freddy's open back. She whimpered, but moved forward as if she knew what was happening and was resigned. Blood trickled from her gut and she paled more, but she suddenly rammed herself into the back and wiggled around until finally she stilled.

Talia was like a ragdoll with how she had rammed into the suit, blood freely dribbling down to the floor with oil mixed in. She was still alive, as I could hear her ragged breathing from my spot, but barely. She stayed silent other than to breathe, and I suppose she was too weak to do much more.

The puppet sighed, carefully rearranging Talia's limp limbs and shutting Freddy's back with a soft hiss of air. Freddy had his eyes shut and slowly an echoing laugh of Talia came and echoed from his back, but he stayed perfectly still. Finally he opened his eyes, and they were the same startling blue as Talia.

"Welcome back, Talia. You're new name is Freddy Fazbear, why don't we go acquaint ourselves with the others now?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I shivered in my bed, eyes wide while Trinket sat on my chest. The lights were dim, and I found out I only awoke because it was 10 PM and my alarm clock said I had to get up and get ready for the nightshift.

Somehow I doubt this was going to be good, if that dream was any indicator.


	5. Chapter 5- First Night's Work

Chapter 5: First Night's Work

Chapter Rating: T

Chapter Warnings: The usual swearing, hint of flirt, and a dash of 'GTFO'.

A/N: I forgot that Mike was mentioned in Chapter 2, so let me say I am indeed editing him out and replacing a lot when it comes to him. But it's OK, he's still a friend figure!

Wait, can I ask something? I want Holly to have at least one girl as a friend, but I don't know if you all would enjoy that. I mean, I am not biased in friends genders, (I'm a bisexual asexual, you could say I don't truly care) but don't know what temperament the girl should have! I'm rooting for either 'sweet, shy, and honest' or a bit like Holly, just more self control? I know her background as well, but… ohdearsaveme. I can't decide on a temperament!

I'm also going to start my chapters now with a place and time that the scene begins at, and also a different system for chapter warnings and such. Oh, right, I'm including nicknames now in Italian as that's what me and my make-shift Marauders group do, call each other sweet nothings in Italian everywhere. It's adorable- I'm either 'nymph' or 'kitten', depends on what they want to call me.

To Guest ( ),

Thank you for the wonderful music rec, I love it! My dad's rather annoyed that I continually repeat it while writing my chapters, but forget that! I love the music and it got me into a groove.

Now after this super long A/N, let's get onto the story, shall we?

–Emarye

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

10:19, Brain Damage Ward, McLow's Hospital.

I changed out of my pajamas into a simple outfit of black sweat pants and a baggy grey tank top, my hair popped into a customary ponytail and plain black boot-sneakers that fit comfortably and I could run fairly well in. They were like a layer of skin instead of clingy and suffocating like the foul shoes I used to have- I'm proud to say I binned them as soon as I saw them.

Tyler came by sporting a similar outfit to mine; only he was wearing a white t-shirt and baggy jeans that hugged him in a way that was lazy and looked comfortable despite me never being a stickler for jeans. He also carried a simple black backpack in one hand. "Ready? We have about an hour until our shift starts, and Mike's waiting outside in his truck. Just grab some snacks and that, I did anyways and suppose we'll need them."

"I'm about five steps ahead of your there," I retorted in amusement before waving a fading old camping backpack. It was a simple black and had dark violet linings and pastel-colored flowers of a variety embroider onto the sides and a single heart with roses growing out of it on the front.

Tyler chuckled in amusement with a cheeky grin and pointed to my bare shoulders and his own padded black hoodie resting on the back of his backpack. I inwardly face palmed, and grabbed a navy blue hoodie with red stripes and white stars. Might as well, right?

"Fine, I'm all set then. Let's go," I scowled and padded out into the halls. Despite it being 11 at night, the hospital was still alive with activity. Just not as much as in the day.

Tyler and I walked in comfortable silence down the halls, while something that was niggling at the back of my mind clicked into place. When we came towards the exit, to my chagrin, there were a few flies.

Tyler froze in shock, his crutch that he was moving clattering to the ground while Tyler's face switched between horror and shock. "Do we have bug spray…? I hate flies…"

"No, we don't and we don't have time for this! Yes, it's a fly! Move on already!" I snapped and stooped to get Tyler's crutch and ramming it into his chest before stalking off in annoyance. He was quite slow on the uptake sometimes.

Tyler sighed and followed me, watching the fly before scampering after me. "But… I hate flies!"

"We all know you hate flies," I complained when he continued to babble until we got outside to the parking lot. We saw Mike leaning in the doorway of a simple dark grey pickup truck, his arms folded and wearing a simple white tee with a silvery jacket. His pants looked to be dark grey and went down to his plain black sneakers. I was quite thrilled to see they were D.C's like mine normally were.

"Hey guys," Mike greeted us warmly, plopping himself into the driver's seat. "Hop in."

I scampered into the front passenger's seat, putting my backpack on my lap while fidgeting eagerly. "Hey Mikey boy, did you go to Freddy's as a kid?"

Mike paused in his switching of the stations, some horrible rap song about asses and more undesirable to mention things. "No, I just went a few days ago with my niece and her family. It was her birthday, and she wanted to spend the entire day there. Kinda how I found the job, really- they left some signup sheets on the counter and I inquired about it."

I frowned and shrugged. "Ohh, I was just curious."

Tyler poked my shoulder from the back seat and raised an eyebrow. "Are you guys ready to go back there or are we gonna be late?"

"We're going, get your damn seatbelt on!" I huffed, buckling myself in too before glaring at Tyler. Properly cowed, the older boy buckled the seatbelt and sat back with a meek smile.

"I'm gonna pop on some music, if you don't mind…" I announced while Mike started backing the truck out of the parking space. Flipping through the stations at Mike's curt nod and friendly smile, I scowled moodily when I realized all of his presets were of rock or alternative. I don't mind those, but I wanted something mindless and hyper enough to keep me listening but in a daze.

I turned off the radio and whipped out my phone and mini-speakers, plugging in the palm-sized speakers and clicking onto Youtube. Flicking through some of the music, I paused when I saw a remixed version of a song I had my eye on.

"Meg & Dia – Monster (DotEXE Dubstep Remix)?" Tyler read from behind me, a puzzled frown on his face. I scoffed at his hesitance to listen to the song, and simply jabbed the screen's link to it. The second it came on I was hooked, with the jarring tones but soothing voicing and steady rhythm. It was nice, I decided.

I heard Tyler humming along to it in back of me and Mike was tapping the steering wheel with an index finger. I meanwhile settled for keeping up with the beat by bobbing my head slightly and crossing my legs, using my knee as a drum and smacking my palm lightly on it.

After the song was over, I hit repeat until we got to the pizzeria.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

11:23 PM, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

I went in first, the keys to the place jangling slightly. When I opened the door, I instantly saw the silhouette of Chica on the Show Stage. Surprisingly, I couldn't see Freddy or Bonnie anywhere.

"Hey guys- Jeremy left a few minutes ago, and I have no idea where the two idiots are. Most likely arguing over Holly, if you get my gist." Chica greeted us, smiling toothily at us when me and Tyler wandered over to the Show Stage. I froze for a second, confused at her meaning before it dawned on me. But I laughed it off, a tiny blush gracing my face that I am proud to say I trumped down before it could enflame my face.

"Psh, I doubt it to be honest. How's it going with Jeremy, anyways?"

Chica smirked haughtily at this, swinging her feet off of the Stage since she had decided to sit on the edge with her legs hanging down. "Pretty well, and thanks for reminding Jeremy to wear condoms… I always have to pry him away and threaten to put it on him myself before he backs off."

"I'm gonna leave you girls to the girl talking, since I don't need to worry about condoms! I'm asexual, no offense Chica." Tyler chuckled, ruffling Chica's head-feathers and my hair before limping off to the office where Mike had went towards. "Whelp Chica, I'm off to go hunt down Bonbon and Freddy."

Chica nodded, a motherly look coming over her features.

"Be careful, Holly. We're not… safe, at night."

I frowned for a moment, not understanding her meaning but deciding to ponder it later. "I will Chica, I promise to be careful. Now get up on that Stage before I convince the manager to get me a tub of super-glue so I can glue you down to the stage!"

"Fine, fine! Be safe too Holly, no risk taking and stay inside the office at all times!"

"I got it mum; now get that feathered fanny up there! I've told you I'll be careful, I don't get what's worrying you guys so much!" I scoffed in exasperation and trotted off; making my way towards the kitchen to see if that's where the two other animatronics went.

At the doorway I paused, since wonderful sounds of a violin being expertly played could be heard from within the room. I could hear Freddy humming along to the swift notes that flew through the air, but whatever the words were I couldn't understand.

I peeked into the room, taking a breath and holding it for a moment while my brain registered the scene. Freddy was standing in the middle of the room with his giant paws working the bow and violin strings, his eyes closed in concentration and a peaceful look on his face. The air around him shimmered and I could faintly hear a little girl giggling and humming along as well to the music.

"Hey Freddy…"

He snapped his eyes open, and I was eerily reminded of the dream. The air stopped shimmering and an echoing sigh of exasperation came before it was silent. "Hi Holly- shouldn't you be in the office?"

"Yeah- I just needed to round you and Bonnie up before heading into the office." I admitted and watched in fascination as Freddy picked up a large case and tucked the violin lovingly into the case, his paws snapping a small blanket-like bit of fabric down onto the strapped in violin. "Bonnie's sulking, he's still fairly depressed you didn't listen to him and didn't stay away. After all, he's afraid he'll be the one…"

Freddy trailed off and shook his big head, ears twitching nervously. "You'll find out soon enough, spitfire. I just hope you can forgive us… well, mainly me. Since I… well, you know."

"It's OK, Freddy… I just need time," I sighed and waved a hand for him to go first. Freddy nodded and went off towards the Show Stage, while I picked my way towards the Office. On my way to the office, I noticed Bonnie slinking back to the Show Stage grumbling unhappily to himself.

I reached the Office to see Mike in a frenzy over something, as he was ripping through his own backpack in a fair state.

"Mike, calm the fuck down! We're fine; now stop it before I question why you are hyperventilating over nothing!" I snapped before throwing a chocolate bar (retrieved from Tyler's backpack) at him, which smacked into the side of his head before he calmed down. "Sorry… guess I am out of it. Never mind, you know everything that happens apparently."

"I do and you'd do well to remember I know every nook and cranny of this place and don't like walking in on my friends engaged in certain activities," I replied slyly before digging through my backpack (which had been on me the entire time) for some snacks. I glanced at the three swivel chairs that had been set up for us, and warily chose the one closest to the right door.

I set up my area so that my portion of the desk had snacks and drinks lined up near the monitor and a small area for my laptop and phone to rest. I put my jacket in a tightly wrapped ball closest to the large button that evidently slammed the heavy iron doors shut. I pondered the meaning of the doors but ignored it and brushed it from my mind quickly, curious but not too curious to speculate for long.

The phone made a noise that said clearly we had a message, which Mike checked and opened. The clocks chimed the start of our shift at about the same time, and we listened to the message cautiously.

"Hello, hello hello! Um, well, if your hearing this, chances are you've made quite a bad mistake in job choices. Holly, Mike, and Tyler- all of you have a chance, but you need to listen carefully…

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza isn't the safest job on Earth, nor is the pay the best, but it's… rather deadly. The animatronics may not recognize you as human, but rather an endoskeleton without a suit. At Freddy's, that's against the rules and they will try to stuff you into one of the suits if they catch you.

"Now I know that sounds bad, but really it's nothing! Just keep the doors shut if they come by the Office, and be careful not to waste your power.

"Oh, right, before I forget, check the cameras and try and not fall asleep- I hope you brought something to keep you awake… As your contract states, you cannot leave until the five days you signed up for are up or the unfortunate event of your death. Now I should be going, bye bye now."

I was stunned. This was what they were so frightened about? No fucking wonder Bonnie was so terrified; the poor bunny was worried he'd kill me! I could feel my lungs stuttering and my skin starting to tremble.

"Holly… don't you dare shut down!" Tyler hissed, swatting at my cheek in alarm. I simply shook more and slid onto the floor, memories replaying rapidly over my memory.

"What's wrong with her…?"

"She's going into shock. She's having a panic attack too- she's pretty prone to them, and this… had to just snap the control she had."

I wasn't listening to the worried whispers of Mike and comforting nothings of Tyler, to be honest. A brown glint was outside the door I was staring into, and a pair of blue eyes stared right back. I whimpered when the Bite replayed again and again while I stared, terror ripping through my system while I watched numbly. Freddy smiled, his face getting closer and closer to the office. Like lodestone to a magnet, I was drawn into that familiar gaze.

There was a deafening 'bang' and it startled me enough to snap out of my funk. Apparently, Mike had noticed the bear at the door and slammed it shut before he could get in. I rocked on my heel for a second before using one of Tyler's broad shoulders to lift myself up and into a chair. "S…Sorry guys. Kinda flipped there, didn't I…?"

Mike chuckled feebly and tugged me in for a little hug. "Yeah, you did. Gattino*, don't do that again…"

"What's 'gattino' mean, Mikey?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows for a moment. Mike smiled and ruffled my hair again, guffawing at my curiosity. "It means 'kitten', gattino."

I rolled my eyes and nudged him towards a door (playfully of course). "Stop ruffling my hair! Or I'm going to shove you out into a hallway and let the animatronics have at ya!"

Mike feigned terror and bowed down, ruining the effect by giggling a bit. "Oh dear gattino, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me and have my humblest-"

"MIKE!"

Slam.

Bonnie had been lurking near the doorway when all of this was going down, hiding away in the shadows, and had jumped at Mike while his back was turned. I let out a cat-like yowl of shock, grabbing a plastic bottle and aiming to hit Bonnie and at least distract him.

"Get back! Off of Mike, you idiot!" Tyler bellowed, shoving at Bonnie (after shutting the other door) and helping me try to drive him back. I continually hit the bunny's head with the plastic bottle despite it splintering from the force of being repeatedly rammed into a hard piece of metal.

Bonnie slowly turned his attention to me, and with a quake of my legs, I dashed out of the office with an enraged animatronic bunny on my heels.

"Holly! HOLLY! HOLLY!" Tyler bellowed from the Office, but all I heard was the pounding in my ears while I dashed down the West Hallway towards the Prize Corner. Turning on my heels, I dove behind the counter while Bonnie was still in the other room. My blood was on fire, and my lungs screamed for air. But I wouldn't pant, couldn't pant for breath! If the heard me, if they saw me… I was a goner.

There was a soft little chuckle near my ear, and a wispy boy about my age with golden hair and matching amberish eyes watched me from his spot on the counter. He smiled and waved a transparent hand, slowly slinking onto the floor beside me.

"Hey there, little kitten. What're you doing here; don't you know these guys go crazy at night? It's how I went, anyways. My name's Neville- funnily enough, I'll be hunting you later on. Tommy didn't mean it, just… Jackie decided to set the demons loose tonight. A test, if you will." The boy smiled, placing a hand on my shoulder. It was cold, not quite solid… but it was reassuring. If only I knew I was gonna get out of here alive.

"I wanna get back to my boys… They need me, or they'll do something stupid. Like leave the office against my wishes and get clobbered by one of the crew."

Neville actually laughed, his eyes twinkling. "They'll be fine; I think Jackie called off the hunt anyways. I only come out if one of the guards died or he calls off the hunt. So basically, I think your safe and I do believe my suit's calling. I never get to stay out long… well, stay safe kitten!"

He smirked at my astounded look and bounded over the counter, the air tickling my chin gently before he was gone. I peeped over the counter, startled to see the room was empty. But… where'd Neville go?

A little girl replaced Neville's spot at my side, and I with a jolt realized this girl was Talia, from my dream. Her bright red hair shone like a red beacon, and her soft blue eyes watched me curiously. She was short and plumpish, and had freckles dotting her tanned face. "Hi there… I'm Talia."

"I… I dreamed about…"

"My death and rebirth? Yeah, I really wish Jackie hadn't sent you that dream… Freaking annoying mannequin." Talia scowled, but a small smile settled onto her face after a moment. "Did you see that song Freddy was playing? I always loved violin, I used to play too before all of this happened!"

I smiled and recalled the scene I had saw in the kitchen, replaying it mentally. "I saw, I loved it- could you still play, even though…?"

"Yeah, wanna see me play that song? I bet I can beat Freddy's try at it! And we could sing it too, if you know it!" Talia trilled, grinning happily at the prospect of a song. I considered it, and nodded. "Fine- but promise me the others won't come kill me while you're gone."

Talia only grinned even wider. "Will do, my lady~"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N: I hope you don't mind me leaving off here, I have chapters to edit and repost… Don't kill me! How was this chapter? I hope I confused you a bit and caused you to brainstorm theories about the ghost kiddies, and what's going on with the animatronics! -Emarye


End file.
